The field of the present invention is bracing for use in building structures for utility lines.
Building codes, as well as competent construction practice, require the securing of fluid lines and other utilities to the structure of a building to brace such lines against damaging movement resulting from seismic disturbances. Sway braces have been designed for securing numerous types of fluid supply lines. An example of such secured lines is fire control water sprinkler distribution pipes. When sprinkler systems are used in buildings, it is required that the water distribution pipes be adequately braced so that, in the event of an earthquake, the pipes will not unduly sway relative to adjacent portions of the building and separate or produce excessive leakage at the pipe joints.
Various types of sway brace structures have been developed for this purpose. Examples of such brace designs are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,770 and 3,570,794.
The present invention is directed to a sway brace employing a U-shaped strap and mounting fixtures to securely mount the strap to a tie, which may be, in turn, attached to a building structure. The U-shaped strap is able to receive a pipe or other utility line.
In a first separate aspect of the present invention, the mounting fixtures include two bearing surfaces facing in a first direction and a second bearing surface facing in the opposite direction. The ends of the U-shaped strap extend to between the first two bearing surfaces and face the second bearing surface. A set screw threadably engages the ends of the strap and extends toward the two bearing surfaces. The sway brace is able to accommodate a tie positioned between the two bearing surfaces and the set screw to create a stable and rigid attachment for the U-shaped strap through each of the mounting fixtures.
In a second separate aspect of the present invention, the first separate aspect is further defined by the bearing surfaces being holes through two sidewalls in each of the mounting fixtures, the sidewalls having substantially coincident centerlines. The opposed bearing surface may be a top of the mounting fixture extending between the two sidewalls. In this way, the mounting fixtures fully capture the tie which may be a structural element or pipe.
In a third separate aspect of the present invention, a sway brace includes a U-shaped strap and mounting fixtures associated with each end of the strap. The mounting fixtures each include two sidewalls having holes therethrough and a top extending between the sidewalls. Set screws are threadably mounted to the ends of the U-shaped strap and directed toward the centerlines for the holes through the sidewalls. A tie may extend through the holes to be secured against the edges of the holes by the set screws.
In a fourth separate aspect of the present invention, any of the foregoing separate aspects are contemplated to be employed to mutual advantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sway brace. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.